I'd Come For You
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: One Shot Inspired by Nickelback's I'd Come For You. As Alex waits in Limbo she wishes she could have one last goodbye with Molly and one last kiss with Gene lucky for her Sam Tyler grants her last wishes.


I'd Come For You

By Hanabella Louise

Just one more moment with Molly, just one more moment with Gene, that was all Alex needed. No, that was all Alex wanted, one more moment with her daughter and the man she loved. After she had that, she'd be able to accept her fate. Alex was dead. She couldn't escape that but before she left the world for good, she wanted to say goodbye to her baby and share one more kiss with Gene, but as Alex sat in the pub waiting for it all to be over, she knew she was never going to have that one precious moment.

"Can I get another glass of red wine please, Nelson?" Alex asked with a sigh, looking into the bottom of her empty wine glass. Alex was the only one apart from Nelson left in the bar. Ray, Chris and Shaz were already gone. They'd moved on, whereas Alex was still stuck, waiting in Limbo.

"You don't have time for another drink, Alex." Alex looked up from the empty glass to see that Nelson no longer stood behind the bar. She turned around slowly to find out to whom the voice belonged.

"Sam? Sam Tyler?" Alex asked in disbelief. She couldn't take her eyes of Sam who stood in front of her in the leather jacket that she'd seen Gene burn not so long ago.

"It's time to go, Alex," Sam said, offering Alex his hand. Tears were falling like rain drops down Alex's face as she looked from Sam's face down to his hand.

"I can't. I can't go without seeing Molly and Gene one last time. Please Sam, I just want to say goodbye to Molly and share one more kiss with Gene. Please Sam, I'm begging," Alex pleaded with tears running down her face as she waited for Sam's reply.

"Alright," Sam said withdrawing his hand away from Alex.

"Really?" Alex asked wiping away her tears.

"One goodbye and one kiss, Alex, then you have to let go," Sam conceded, folding his arms across his chest taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Okay so what do I have to do then?" Alex asked, standing up pulling on her black coat.

"Go out through the pub doors to say goodbye to Molly. Molly will disappear after you've said your goodbyes and another door will appear leading you to Gene. After the kiss you'll be alone in a white room where I'll be waiting for you," Sam explained with a blank expression on his face. Alex just nodded and walked towards the pub doors.

"Sam?" Alex said turning around to face him.

"Yes Alex?" Sam answered.

"Thank You," Alex replied with a small smile before Sam disappeared. Alex took a deep breath before she pulled the pub doors open, walking out and letting the door swing shut behind her as the lights in the pub went out one by one.

Alex found herself standing in an empty field. As she took in her surroundings she remembered bringing Molly here when she was very little. Alex could feel the warm summer air washing over her. She closed her eyes listing to the sound of the wind.

"Mummy!" Alex's eyes flew open at the sound of Molly's voice and there she stood. Alex's baby girl was on the other side of the field in a light pink dress and Alex couldn't help the smile that was on her lips.

"Molly!" Alex shouted back as mother and daughter ran towards each other, smiles on both their faces but tears of happiness rolling down their faces. As Alex and Molly met in the middle of the green grass and Alex took her baby in her arms for the first time since she'd been shot and held her close, neither wanting to let go.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Molly whispered into Alex's ear. Alex squeezed her eyes shut tight to stop her tears as she cradled her little girl for the last time.

"I love you," Alex said, gently pulling Molly so that she was looking at Alex.

"I love you too, Mum," Molly replied with a smile.

"I love you so much, Molls. Promise me you'll never forget that. Promise me that you'll remember that not matter where I am, I will always love you," Alex said, putting her hand on the side of Molly's face.

"I promise. Mummy you're not going to leave me again are you? Your staying with me aren't you?" Molly asked. Alex looked at her daughter letting out a shaky breath.

"Molls, I'm so sorry but Mummy can't stay," Alex explained, trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't leave me, Mummy. Please! I need you!" Molly begged as tears streamed down her face. Alex pulled her daughter into her arms, wrapping them around her kissing her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Molls. I love you so much. No matter where I am I'll always be thinking of you. I'll always be with you Molly, no matter what," Alex said, holding Molly tight, letting her own tears fall.

"I'll miss you," Molly sobbed. Alex shut her eyes as the tears started to fall faster.

"I'll miss you more baby," Alex said, keeping her eyes shut tightly and her arms around Molly, not wanting to let go.

When Alex opened her eyes again her arms were empty and Molly was gone and the only thing left in the filed was a blank white door. Alex stayed on her knees on the grass crying. Her heart was racing at a million miles an hour. She'd really just said goodbye to her daughter and she couldn't quiet process that in her head. Alex must have cried for a good few minutes before she finally stood up, wiping away her fallen tears. She made her way over to the white door and took the door handle before pushing the door open and stepping through. Once on the other side, Alex found herself in an almost empty CID. Alex let out a small sigh as she caught sight of Gene standing in his office, looking out the window. Alex walked slowly towards Gene's office and opened the door, shutting it behind her once she was inside.

"Bugger off," Gene muttered not even bothering to turn around to see who had entered the office.

"No chance, Hunt," Alex said, causing Gene to turn around and face her.

"Bolly Knickers," Gene whispered, shocked. Alex just gave him a weak smile.

"Hello, Gene," Alex said, walking towards him with tears in her eyes, placing one hand on his cheek, both of them looking into each other's eyes in complete and utter silence.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Bolls," Gene said, breaking the silence between them.

"Me neither," Alex agreed, kissing Gene's lips. Gene held Alex's face in his hands gently and as their lips parted Gene noticed that Alex had started crying.

"What's up Bolls?" Gene asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"I can't stay, Gene. Sam's only giving me one last goodbye with Molly and one last kiss with you. My time's up," Alex whispered as her tears fell faster. Gene let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Alex.

"It's gonna be okay, Alex. I promise you," Gene said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to go Gene. I'm so scared," Alex sobbed against his chest.

"I know. Nobody does at the end of the day, but nothing in this life lasts forever. Don't be scared, Alex. I love you and I know you're brave enough to do this," Gene said, pulling Alex away from him gently so that she was facing him as she wiped away her tears.

"I love you too, Gene Hunt," Alex said with conviction.

"See you around, Alex," Gene said with a gentle smile as he started to fade away.

"Goodbye, Guv," Alex whispered as Gene and CID disappeared and Alex was left alone again in a white room. She looked around the room in search of Sam but there was no sign of him so while she waited for him to show up, she just sobbed.

Alex closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears but it was no use. Her eyes flew open when she felt someone take her hand in theirs. Alex turned to her side to find that Sam had taken her hand.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked with a tiny, reassuring smile on his lips, Alex just sighed.

"I don't have a choice. I'm scared Sam," Alex confessed, letting out a small sob as a white door opened and bright white light poured out.

"Don't be scared, Alex. You are not alone I'm here with you," Sam said, squeezing her hand in his. Alex looked at him for a second before she took those last footsteps forward towards the door. Sam opened it, holding it open for Alex. She looked at him one last time before she stepped through the door. Sam followed close behind and, when the door slowly closed, Alex and Sam were both gone.


End file.
